Putting the Ko in Kouyama
by ThisHereGuy
Summary: Mitsuki drinks a weird bottle and starts to shrink in height. Worst yet, it's supposed to be her day off, but Ooshige-san tells her she needs her for something urgent! What will Mitsuki do?
1. Default Chapter

It was an ordinary day at Mitsuki's house. But it was also a very warm one. Fortunately for Mitsuki, her little house outside of the main household had air conditioning. "Ah, it feels good", she smiled as the cold air blew into her face.

Mitsuki had one of her rare days off ever since the day she became an idol singer under the alias of Full Moon with the help of two shinigami (ghosts), Takuto and Meroko. It hasn't always been fun, and she's had to put up with a lot of ridicule from those who don't like her, but so far she has taken it all in strife, and Takuto and Meroko have always been there to help her out. Speaking of those two…

_I wonder where Takuto and Meroko are right now?_, Mitsuki thought to herself. _Perhaps they went out to do something together. But what could it possibly be…?_

Mitsuki's question was soon answered when she saw the two of them, in their respective animal forms (Takuto a cat, and Meroko a rabbit) sleeping underneath her futon. Mitsuki couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them sleeping on top of her Ribon and Nakayoshi magazines she hid in her futon. The giggle shortly woke the two of them up.

"Eh! Morning already?", Meroko exclaimed groggily, rubbing her eyes. "That sure came fast."

"Um…Meroko", Mitsuki hesitated to say. "It's one in the afternoon."

"Really!", Meroko asked in shock. "Well, that was SOME sleep then."

"You probably slept so late because you were out all night with Izumi", Takuto grinned, with a sarcastic, yet somehow cheerful, tone in his voice.

"No way!", Meroko retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. "I once liked Izumi-kun, but that's all in the past. I only have eyes for you now, Takuto!" With that, Meroko hugged Takuto, embarrassing him.

_I hope Meroko one day gets her feelings across to Takuto. She cares for him so much, _Mitsuki thought to herself. As Mitsuki looked watched the two exchanged blows (nothing major; just the usual bickering), Mitsuki noticed a bottle on the table.

"Hmmm….I don't think I've ever seen this before", Mitsuki said to herself. "Maybe it's some new kind of soda pop? Or maybe perhaps it's a new kind of energy drink?" "Eh? I don't remember that drink being there", stated a puzzled Takuto. "What's it say on it, Mitsuki?" But that was the thing..Mitsuki didn't know what it said. The bottle was made in America, which meant it was in English, and Mitsuki knew very little English. But Mitsuki felt hot, she decided to drink it, not knowing what kind of drink it was.

"That was great! Now I feel a little better", Mitsuki chirped.

_Hmm...I wonder what the name of the drink Mitsuki drank was...AGH! _Takuto obviously knew what Mitsuki drank was not good. _Oh no! If Mitsuki doesn't find out what happened. _Looking very panicked, Takuto looked around for Mitsuki.

At that moment, Takuto heard a flushing noise, to see Mitsuki emerge from the bathroom. Somehow, she looked a little...shorter.

"MITSUKI!", Takuto yelled. "Do you know what you just drank!"

"Something very delicious? I know!", Mitsuki smiled. "Eh. Takuto, have you been gaining weight. You seem a little taller".

"I didn't get taller", frowned Takuto. "You're getting smaller, Mitsuki".

"EH! How could that be!"

"If you knew how to read English, you would know that this bottle says the word 'Shrink' on it. Shrink means to get smaller. Apparently the person who did this to you is obviously trying to set you up".

"Eh? But nobody knows who I am in my 12 year-old form at work", Mitsuki said confused. Mitsuki, all of a sudden, shrunk another couple of inches. She was now four feet tall.

Meroko, who was outside enjoying the fresh air, came back in, wondering why Takuto and Meroko looked shocked.

"What's with you guys! You act like something terrible has happened to Mitsu...AH! Mitsuki, you drank THIS!" Mitsuki sadly nodded in reply.

"Will my clothes...get bigger as I get smaller?", questioned Mitsuki.

"Not in a G-rated fanfic, they aren't", grinned Takuto. "Just be glad no one's noticed you yet".

"Notice!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "What's going to happen when I go to work! What if I have to go to work TODAY in a spur of the moment !"

"Don't worry, Mitsuki", Meroko comforted. "I can always go as you".

"But you sound nothing like her. People will see through you like a wet tissue", remarked Takuto. "What would you know!" raspberried Meroko. "I happen to be a great singer".

"Mero...AH!"

Mitsuki once again shrank. Now she was around 3' 10".

_What's going to happen to me! Am I going to keep shrinking...and what if I don't stop!_

To be continued.


	2. Don’t think of it as shrinking! Think of...

"Putting the Ko in Kouyama" by Tailspower5

**Chapter 2 – Don't think of it as shrinking! Think of everything expanding in size but you.**

_Well, at least I don't have to go into work today_, thought a saddened, and slowly shrinking, Mitsuki. _I can stay here and hide all day if I wanted t.._

All of a sudden, there was a **RING! RING! **It was Mitsuki's cell phone.

"Mitsuki? Are you there?", asked a familiar voice. It was the voice of Mitsuki's manager, Ooshige-san!

"Tell her you're not here", whispered Meroko. "Tell her you're…sick."

"I'm not going at lying, Meroko! Besides, I'm sure Ooshige-san would understand. She knows about you two, remember?" Reluctantly, Mitsuki picked up the phone. She shrunk again, this time to 3' 7".

you can probably tell that this fanfic is based on the anime and not the manga from this little piece of information

"H-Hello?" asked Mitsuki, very worried. "Ooshige-san?"

"Mitsuki! What's wrong? Your voice sound higher than usual. Are you sick?"

"No. But would you happen to believe that I'm slowly shrinking in height as I talk to you?"

"Um…maybe. After all, I hang around with a talking cat and rabbit every day now."

"Well…I am shrinking. Now I'm about 3 and a half.."

Another shrink spurt occurred.

"3 and 3 inches tall".

"Eh! Really! Hurry over and let me see you! Maybe Wakaouji-san can help".

"I'll try", said a worried Mitsuki. "Bye bye-" And yet another shrinking spurt. Mitsuki now stood 3 feet exactly.

"This is just getting weird", thought Takuto. We'll have to wait for you to get smaller before we could get you out of here unnoticed."

"How long do you think that will take for Mitsuki to get smaller?" asked Meroko to Takuto.

"Considering the rate she's going, it shouldn't take much more than 30 or 40 minutes for her to get 6 inches high, which is when the shrinking will stop." "6 INCHES!" exclaimed both Mitsuki and Meroko. "You're not serious, are you!"

"Yep."

_Sigh…I'll be so small, even Eichi-kun wouldn't be able to recognixe me.. _thought Mitsuki. Mitsuki imagined herself, in her Full Moon form, running happily to Eichi. She ran up to his legs, thinking Eichi would notice her. But instead of noticing her, Eichi thinks that she's a doll. He picks her up and says to her, "What a cute doll. Reminds me of someone I know.." Instead of being sad, though, Mitsuki was smiling in her dream, happy that Eichi called her cute.

Soon after that image, Mitsuki snapped out of her dream sequence, during which she shrunk another 4 inches in height. "Wow, everything's getting so big", chirped Mitsuki. "I feel like I'm in Alice in Wonderland."

"Um…weren't you just saying how bad it was to be so small?" asked Takuto.

"Yes. But being small could be fun, too. For example, I wonder what Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei's reactions will be?"

Mitsuki, once again, shrunk in height, this time to 2' 3". "Am I small enough now, Takuto?" Takuto shaked his head left and right. "OK then. As long as grandmother or Tanaka-san doesn't come.."

"MITSUKI-CHAN!" said a loud, worried voice. _Oh no! It's Tanaka-san! _A worried Mitsuki thought to herself. _I can't let see me like this!_

"Quick, let's all get….on the roof!" Meroko and Takuto turned into their shinigami forms, and Takuto carried Mitsuki up to the roof. And not a moment too soon; Tanaka-san had just opened the door. "Perhaps she went to the doctor?" asked Tanaka-san to herself. "Oh well. She didn't want to go to the movies with me anyway, I'll bet."

On the roof, Mitsuki, now 2 feet tall, Takuto, and Meroko breathe a sigh of relief that's Mitsuki was not caught.

"That was a close one! Thank you, Takuto!" chirped a happy Mitsuki, hugging Takuto's leg. Takuto turned into his animal form, and hugged her back. "Think nothin' of it", he smoothly said.

"Hey! You never hug _me _in animal form!" a jealous Meroko, now back in her bunny form, grumbled. Mitsuki slightly pushed Takuto into Meroko, and the two, technically, hug.

_Thanks, Mitsuki! _smiled a happy Meroko. Takuto, however, was not as amused.

"Since we're on the roof anyway, how about we set off?" asked Mitsuki, now only a little more than 20 inches tall.

"Okay, but we need something to carry you in", agreed Takuto. "But what?"

"Hmm…." thought Mitsuki, now about 17 inches in height. "How about my school bag? You said I'll get down to 6 inches, right? By then, I'll be small lenough to fit in."

"I'll get get it", smiled Meroko, hurrying down through the roof and back up, with her schoolbag in tow. "Now all we have to do is wait for you to get down to 6 inches."

"Why 6 inches?" asked Mitsuki, who shrank down to 14 inches when asking that question. "Are you afraid if they see me shrink, they'll get scared?" "No, because you won't be as heavy", snerked Meroko. "Meroko!..", said a sad Mitsuki, now only a foot tall.

"Hmm..you know what I just realized?" asked Takuto to Mitsuki, both her and Meroko watching him. "I never bothered to notice whether or not you can turn into a 16 year-old in this form." Takuto snapped his fingers, and assuredly enough, Mitsuki transformed! She was a little taller, had long, blonde hair, and still was wearing the same clothes she woke up in. Her clothes were smaller now, though, revealing her bellybutton.

"Ah!" Mitsuki exclaimed, looking at her belly button. "I wonder if I could still get some clothes that make me look..less revealing?" "I could do that", said Meroko. "What kind of clothes do you have in mind?"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Mitsuki, Takuto, and Meroko finally arrived in Ooshige-san's office. Takuto, in human form, came in to meet her, with bunny form Meroko and Mitsuki., now 6 inches high, in the latter's bookbag he was carrying.

"Where's Mitsuki!" a worried Ooshige wondered. "Is she okay! Is she hurt!"

"Don't worry. She's right here", comforted Takuto, opening up the top part of the schoolbag near a table. Mitsuki, a half a foot high, in her 16 year-old, and wearing a yellow high school school uniform similar to that of Maron from _Kamikaze Kaiotu Jeanne_, jumped up to her desk, and waved her hand.

"Good afternoon, Ooshige-san!" she smiled.

"EH?" went Ooshige. And with that, she fainted, and collapsed on the floor.

"That could've gone better", said Meroko. Mitsuki and Takuto nodded in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: In case you don't know, "Ko" is Japanese for small. And Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne is a reference to another work from Full Moon o Sagashite creator Tanemura Arina. The manga of it is coming out this week in the U.S.! Yay!


	3. The littlest pop singer!

"Putting the Ko in Kouyama" by Tailspower5

**Chapter 3 - The littlest pop singer there ever was!**

About five minutes have passed since Ooshige-san fainted from the site of her biggest name talent in years now, all of a sudden, shrunk down to 6 inches in height.

"I wonder if she'll get up anytime soon?" wondered Mitsuki, standing on top of a table. She was looking around everywhere, including her schoolbag that was prompted on the table along with her, which looked absolutely gigantic to her. She also noticed one of her Ooshige-san's coffee cup, which was as big as a kiddie pool to her, along with the copy of Ribon that came out of her schoolbag, which looked as big as one of those movie posters you see outside of theatres!

"Meroko, lock the door", Takuto told her. "We can't have anyone unexpectedly come in here."

"Right", replied Meroko, nodding her head, proceeding to lock the door. During that moment, Takuto shook Ooshige's body back and forth, hoping for her to get up. After about a minute or so, Ooshige finally awoke, and once again small the small Mitsuki that was on her desk.

"Um…Ooshige-san", said a worried Mitsuki. "I have an explanation for all of this.."

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Ooshige-san screamed happily, lifting up Mitsuki. "Cute cute cute!" The lift up from the desk made Mitsuki very dizzy, which prompted Ooshige-san to put her back down.

"Sorry about that", apologized Ooshige-san, forming a sweatdrop on her head. "It's just that you're so adorable at your tiny stature. But…what's with the clothes? You said you didn't go to high school, right?"

"Oh..this?" Mitsuki asked, pointing to her clothes. "I wore this because I thought the uniform was kind of cute. It's from a Ribon manga I really like, plus if people were to have seen me this small, they would think I'm a model from that show, and not a talking 6 inch-tall girl."

"You could've worn clothes from any of your previous gigs and I could've told them you were a figure, too", grumbled Takuto.

"Takuto!", scolded Meroko, still in bunny form. "If anyone saw Mitsuki in her Full Moon form wearing one of her earlier costumes, they'll think it's a licensed figure, and they will all want to buy it! Then you would have to explain to them where you got it, and you'll lie and say you got from somewhere, and then they people will get upset when they go there and don't see it, and throw a uproar, and Mitsuki's popularity will go down the proverbial sinkhole. Wouldn't that stink really bad?"

"You'll overanalyzing this too much, you two", Mitsuki said with a big sweatdrop on her forehead. "The worst is over. We made it here without anyone seeing me. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Yep, yep", nodded Ooshige-san. "Though now that you're so small, you won't be able to do what I wanted you to come over to do."

"What would that be?" asked Mitsuki. "I may be small, but I can still help out somehow."

"Well, the thing is, I wanted to know if you had to get a check-up with Wakaouji-san, but now.."

"You told him I couldn't be seen?

"No, I told them to come over here and see for himself", said Ooshige-san in a ditzy kind of voice, her hand behind her back. Mitsuki did one of those traditional anime falls (where you fall down as a response to something bizarre or stupid).

"WHAT?" asked Mitsuki, Takuto, and Meroko all the same time.

"Ooshige-kun? Are you all right in there?" asked someone from outside her office. She hastily responded "Oh, I'm just having a discussion on the phone, and was surprised to hear something".

_So now Wakaouji-sensei will know too _thought Mitsuki, looking like she was in deep fault. _I wonder if he'll faint? That would be kind of funny, considering how serious he is most of the time. _Mitsuki then giggled to herself.

A few minutes later, Wakaouji came in the office, and the first thing he said to Ooshige was: "That's a really nice model you have there of Full Moon. Are you making toys of her, too?" Ooshige-san, Takuto, and Meroko did the anime fall.

"Um….that _is _Mitsuki", said Meroko. This prompted Wakaouji to take a closer look at her.

"H-Hello, Wakaouji-sensei", Mitsuki said nervously. "Nice to see you, isn't it?"

_Either I'm dreaming this, she really is 6 inches tall, or I'm drunk _Wakaouji thought to himself. _And I really hope it isn't option 2._

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Is being small cute?

"Putting the Ko in Kouyama" by Tailspower5

**Chapter 4 – Is being small cute?**

"Hm", thought Wakaouji-sensei to himself, examining Mitsuki's tiny arms and legs.. "Interesting.."

"What's interesting, Wakaouji-san?" wondered Ooshige-san.

"How cute Mitsuki-chan is at 6 inches tall", he smiled. Mitsuki blushed in embarrassment. "R-really?" she nervously replied. "Thank you, Wakaouji-sensei."

"But how _did _you get this small?" he continued to wonder, holding up Mitsuki in his hands. "It's weird, not to mention scientifically impossible, to be this small without any weird effects."

"Well, I _did _drink a bottle of something that had the word 'Small' on it", Mitsuki confessed to Wakaouji-sensei. "And soon after that, I got smaller. But now I don't know how to grow back."

"And we don't know, either", added Takuto. "We'd try making her taller, but it may not work.."

"Try it", suggested Ooshige-san. "Maybe Mitsuki will return to normal size if you do."

"OK", a worried Takuto responded. And with it, once again he took out a drop oh his blood with a needle (similar to when he gave Mitsuki the pill that allowed her to turn into a healthy 16 year-old), and this time it turned into a tiny, blue tablet. He handed over the little tablet to Mitsuki, who proceeded to eat it. He then snapped his fingers, and a puff of smoke was made.

"Well?" asked Mitsuki. "Did it work, Takuto? Am I back to normal size?"

The smoke had finally disappeared. And indeed, although Mitsuki was no longer 6 inches tall, she was also no longer 16..

"Ne, ne, Takuto-nii-chan?" asked Mitsuki, her voice sounding more childish. "Did it work?"

Takuto was in a loss of words.

"Um…sort of."

"Huh? What do you mean 'sort of'? Where's a mirror?" Meroko handed over Takuto a mirror, with he then gave to Mitsuki.

"AAHH! What have you done to me!" yelled Mitsuki, who turned into a 6 year-old as a result of the tablet.

"I guess small, in this case, meant younger", noted Ooshige-san. "And you're still SO CUTE!" Ooshige-san proceeded to hug the 6 years old, 125 cm tall Mitsuki. "We can send you on tour, claiming you're Full Moon's baby sister!" Mitsuki, however, was not as enthusiastic about the idea.

_This is just getting weirder and weirder_ thought Meroko to herself. _But she IS really cute!_

But all of a sudden…there was another POOF! And there was Mitsuki, back to her 16 year-old self, still small. However, she wasn't six inches tall this time. Ooshige-san brought over a ruler to see Mitsuki's new height.

"That's great!", smiled Ooshige-san. "Mitsuki, you grew 6 inches."

"Really?" smiled Mitsuki. "Yeah! Now I'm a foot tall!"

"But you're still small!", Takuto and Wakaouji-sensei said in an annoyed tone. "Why are so cheerful about being a foot tall!"

"Thank you for helping, Takuto", smiled Mitsuki. "I'm glad you're trying to help." Takuto smiled back, blushing a little.

"HA! That was nothing!" snorted Meroko, jealous that Mitsuki smiled at Takuto like that. "I'll turn you back to your normal size in no time!" Meroko turned into her Shinigami form, and got out a weird looking ray gun.

"With this ray gun, I can set your height back to its normal size. Now stand still, Mitsuki." Mitsuki was slightly worried, but the ray's time for effectiveness, thankfully, was very short.

...too bad the ray itself had little effect on Mitsuki. She was now 3 inches SHORTER, taking her down to a rough 9 inches. Everyone then sighed.

Meroko looked at her ray gun, hitting herself in the head. "Silly me! I had the thing on "shrink". I'll just set it to "grow", set height to your 16 year-old form height, and…" ZAP! This time, though, the ray was pointed at angle, so it missed Mitsuki, and then hit Ooshige-san instead.

"Ooshige-san!" yelled Mitsuki. The blast automatically shrunk her own manager down to 10 inches.

"I don't know whether to be excited or freaked out", said Ooshige-san to Wakaouji-sensei, facing up to him, trying to hide the nervousness she had in her right now.

_I DEFINITELY must be sleeping _thought Wakaouji-sensei to himself _Wake up, Wakaouj. Wake up!_

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Land of the Small

Chapter 5 – Land of the Small

"Darn it, Meroko! You're not helping at all. I guess we'll have to go THERE to solve this problem", said a frustrated Takuto.

"Where's 'there'?" asked Mitsuki.

"Well, we're really not supposed to be there, but since nothing Meroko or I can do isn't helping, we have no chance. Mitsuki, there is a place that you can go to return to normal size, though there's a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"We're REALLY, REALLY not supposed to go th.."

FWAP! went a fan from Meroko, which she magically pulled out from behind her back.

"The problem is that Takuto can be a real worrywart sometimes", teased Meroko. "Mitsuki, since I only made things worse for both you and your manager, I'll be happy to take you to Small Kingdom."

"Small Kingdom?" wondered Ooshige-san. "That's a stupid name.."

"Yeah it is", agreed Meroko. "But it's the only way. They make serums there that allow living things to shrink as well as grow back. However, only those who can see spirits such as shinigami can see it, so only you, me, and Takuto can go there."

"But what about me!" asked a worried Ooshige-san, still concerned about her small stature.

"Since Meroko hit you with the ray gun, you'll only be temporarily tiny for an hour", comforted Takuto. "Afterwards, you'll return to normal size. Meanwhile, we've been with Mitsuki for four hours, and she still hasn't changed back yet.."

"Then you guys better be on your way", said Wakaouji. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Wakaouji-sensei", smiled Mitsuki, bowing to Wakaouji. "And when the time comes for the urgent business...tell them I got sick."

"No, Mitsuki", said Takuto. "I'll stay here and transform into you to prevent any mix-ups."

"Good idea", smiled Meroko.

"Thank you, Takuto", Mitsuki smiled yet again, hugging Takuto's leg.

Back at Mitsuki's house...

"Now Mitsuki, you realize that to get the serum, you have to do whatever you're told, right?" instructed Meroko. "Once you're there, you'll be given a guide, and once you fulfill his or her requirements, only then will you be given the serum."

"Yes, I do", replied Mitsuki. "I'll do whatever it takes to be bigger than a Ricca-chan doll again."

"You also know that I can't help you, right?" reminded Meroko. "You have to fulfill the tasks on your own."

"I understand", a worried Mitsuki responded. "I have to do this, or else I'll let Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei down."

"OK then."

With that, Meroko opened up the portal to Small Kingdom, making it big enough to fit both her and Mitsuki inside. Takuto stayed behind to transform into Mitsuki in case her grandmother showed up any minute.

_Good luck_, thought Takuto.

Small Kingdom Gates

Despite its name, Small Kingdom was anything but small. The town Mitsuki and Meroko were teleported to was as long as they could see with their eyes; there must've been 50 or so houses to the left and right of them. And it was a busy one at that; everyone was getting ready for work. Cars were honking, cell phones ringing, and, in some cases, people flying to work to avoid traffic, along with spell and magic shops everywhere.

"Odd. It seems far more modern than I previously imagined it", commented Meroko. "What with a name like 'Kingdom' at all..."

"But these houses have an unique, old-fashioned charm to them", smiled Mitsuki. "They look very European, like the houses in Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne."

_I find it odd that she's referencing manga at a time like _this thought Meroko to herself.

Just then, a boy appeared in front of Mitsuki and Meroko. He was about Mitsuki's height when she's 12, mainly a little taller. He had medium-length blue hair, green eyes, and wore black gloves. His attire consisted of a plain white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes, inside of them little white socks. The boy then introduced himself.

"Hello there, Kouyama-san. My name is Pero. I will be your guide today."

"Eh! You!" exclaimed Mitsuki. "But you look so…formal.."

"Only because I don't look wearing the required clothes the Kingdom makes me wear. But hey, you dressed like a character from an anime, so why can't I dress like I want to?"

"Makes sense.."

"Anyways, Mitsuki.." Pero paused for a second, took out a microphone from behind his back (it didn't really come from ANYWHERE), and turned it on. "ARE YOU READY TO GET BIG!" he yelled somewhat loud.

"Um…I guess I am", said Mitsuki.

"Then let's get going. Please follow me, Kouyama-san. I wouldn't want such a lovely girl like you to keep waiting."

"Y-yes..", blushed Mitsuki in embarrassment. And with that, Meroko opened up a portal behind herself, and left, waving good-bye to Mitsuki just before doing so.

_You're on your own now, Mitsuki_ Meroko thought to herself. _Hope you make it._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

CHAPTER NOTES

Ricca-chan is the Japanese equivalent of Barbie in its native Japan.


End file.
